Healing Hearts
by Choctaw-chan
Summary: Sesshoumaru gets injured in a battle with his half brother Inu-Yasha. Kagome insists apon taking him to the village until he is healed. Sesshoumaru?s childhood bestfriend Isamu, another Inu-Youkai, comes and meets up with him after awile. What happens whe
1. Kimono Catastrophy

Dislaimer: I do not own Iny-Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. ^_^  
  
Healing Hearts Chapter 1: Kimono Catastrophy  
  
(A/N: Hey, all you people out there! I'm so happy! This is my first fic, on Fanfiction.net! Kick back, relax and enjoy!) Sesshoumaru: Why do you have to torture me? Ashiyo: It's my hobby and I like to do it! Sesshoumaru: Are you obssesed with me or something? Ashiyo: No. I did it to Hiei last time. I do it to everyone! Sesshoumaru: Oh, God... ******  
  
"Me' Lord. When will we be able to take a rest?" An ugly little toad- like creature asked it's master.  
"Jaken, you dare ask that?" The tall, silver-haired Lord mused. "An objection from you is certainly a first..."  
"I am truley sorry Me' Lord. That was out of my place to-"  
Jaken was cut short when a little girl, riding on a two headed dragon yawned.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, can we stop and take a break?"  
"Of course, Rin." The Inu-Youkai nodded.  
"Let's land over there, Ah-Un." The little girl pointed to under a Sakura Tree.  
"Me' Lord, I don't see why you keep the little human whelp along. She just gets in the wa-" Jaken started.  
"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru growled out the little toad's name.  
'Sorry, Me' Lord." Jaken sighed. ****  
"As I have said before, Jaken-sama, you sure sigh a lot!" Rin commented.  
Sigh.  
"..."  
Sigh.  
"Jaken-sama, please stop sighing!" Rin said.  
"Rin, I have changed my mind. You may rest on Ah-Un's back while we keep on going to the village. You need a new kimono." Sesshoumaru said. "Jaken you stay behind, and gather firewood for a fire. I will get food."  
"All right Lord Sesshoumaru."  
'Yes. I need a rest from Jaken also...' Sesshoumaru thought. * * * * *  
  
"Kagome! Can you sense another jewel shard?" Inu-Yasha asked a ebony- haired girl.  
"Nope. We can stay here for a while."  
"Good. I need a good rest." Groaned the silver-haired hanyou.  
"This is a good village." Miroku commented. "I have put Demon Scrolls on Lady Kaede's hut."  
"Hey, those work on me!" Inu-Yasha scowled.  
"No. These are special. They only keep Youkai away. Hanyou are safe."  
Inu-Yasha grumbled something about 'perverted monks and their one- track minds.'  
"I smell a familliar scent..." Inu-Yasha sniffed the air again. Kagome and the others watched Inu-Yasha. "Sesshoumaru..." * * * * *  
  
"Sazaki! Old man, get out here!" Sesshoumaru ordered to the Kimono Tailor impatintly.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin asked if you could come with Rin because Rin was scared to go herself. Don't be so mean." Rin complained.  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sazaki peered from the back of the house.  
"I came to purchase a new Kimono for Rin." Sesshoumaru tried his very hardest to keep his temper for Rin's sake.  
"What desine would you like young lady?" He asked looking down at Rin.  
"Rin would like a kimono with flowers on it just like Sesshoumaru- sama's, only Rin would like them Blue." Rin said sweetly.  
"Okay Rin-sama. It will be done in a couple of hours-"  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!"  
"Half-Breed?" Sesshoumaru stated flatly.  
"I will not let you harm Old man Sazaki!" Inu-Yasha boomed.  
"Little Brother. I'm not here to fight you."  
"Liar! You will die tonight Brother!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I require five reviews to continue... Don't worry. If I don't get them, I'll update anyway. In about three years or so. Push the little purple button and review. It's not so hard. Just push the little purple button and review!!!  
  
If it is a chapter fanfic I'm writing, I won't normally require reviews until the second chapter or so... (Sometimes I can be a little mean. I sometimes won't update until my bestfriend has reviewed...Just try waiting for her! Yawn...) (A/N: I'll let you know if she has to review or not. Don't worry. All I need now are five measly little reviews to update! Just push the little purple button and review. It's not so hard. Just push the little purple button and review!!!) 


	2. Battle to the Finish

(A/N: Hey! Will Inu-Yasha or Sesshoumaru win? It's all in the summary! Hehehe!! I'm normally this hyper. It's 6:55 am.)  
  
Ashiyo: iNuSpRiSsYgUh, I updated just for you...  
  
Chapter 2: Battle to the Finnish  
  
"Brother, you will die tonight!" Inu-Yasha scowled.  
"Lucky for you, Jaken insisted upon cleaning Toukijin  
"That is good luck,huh?"  
"I can still melt you!" Sesshoumaru reached out his hand. It melted the doorframe.  
"Hey! Watch it!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
"Must I say again, that I am not here to fight!?"  
Inu-Yasha scowled. "Say it as much as you want! I'm still not believing you!"  
Sesshoumaru, after a while, was brought to his knees.  
Inu-Yasha smirked.'Good. A great chance for me to kill him!' He thought.  
Rin ran infront of Sesshoumaru, and protected him with her body.  
Inu-Yasha was bringing Tetsusaiga down for a final blow.  
"Rin!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Move!"  
"No!" She yelled back.  
Sesshoumaru made up his mind and pushed Rin out of the way. Tetsusaiga hit him!  
'Ah...' Sesshoumaru gasped and fell forward. He tried to push himself up with his right arm.  
He looked up, alarmed ,at his brother.  
"Heh. My brother, the great and mighty Sesshoumaru. Beaten by a half- breed!" Inu-Yasha chuckled lightly.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran over to the Inu Youkai lying on the ground of the kimono shop. She hugged him.  
"I-I-Inu-Yasha. He really was here to buy a new kimono for the young one." Sazaki held up a small kimono with blue flowers.  
"Inu-Yasha, we should take him to Lady Kaede's so we can care for him." Kagome said. "Untill he is better..."  
Good thing The Demon Lord was unconcious now, or he would have found enough strength to rip Inu-Yasha apart!  
"What? Whatever. As long as you know what you're doing..."  
Kagome picked up Rin. "No, Rin want's to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin needs to stay."  
"We're taking him with us." Kagome explained.  
  
~Meanwhile~ In the shadows, a dark form lurked.  
"I've at last found you, Sesshoumaru."  
  
I am happy. I only need 2 reviews!! 


	3. Do I Know You?

(A/N: Thank Yolyn for her pestering. Otherwise, I probably would have forgotten to update. Enjoy!)  
  
3. Do I Know You?  
  
"Hello. May I ask where the one known as Inu-Yasha might be?" A young girl with raven hair and brown eyes asked a village elder.  
"I believe... Oh there he is. And I believe that's his woman, Lady Kagome." He pointed to an ebony haired guy with dark blue eyes.  
'Ain't who I thought he was.' She thought.  
She walked up to Kagome. 'Wonder if it's the preistess.'  
"Oh." Kagome spotted the girl staring at them.  
Inu-Yasha was the first to say something. (Really kinda mean if you ask me)"What the heck do you want?!"  
"Just to ask a question. And perhaps get the whereabouts of Sesshoumaru."  
'Sesshoumaru?' Inu yasha thought. "What the heck would you, a mear mortal want to know where a guy like that would be?!"  
"Look who's talking! Your just as human as I am!" The girl shouted. "Why, what happened to Sesshoumaru?!"  
"Why would you care?! He'll kill humans without a second thought!"  
"You are Inu-Yasha, are you not?!" She yelled. "I demand to know where your brother is!!!"  
"I am Inu Yasha. But why my brother?"  
"I have my reasons!" She folded her arms across her chest intimadatingly.  
"I might help you. What is your name?" Inu-Yasha scowled.  
"Isamu." She said flatly.  
"Isamu. I knew someone by that name when I was very young." Inu-Yasha said.  
"Good for you." Isamu said.  
Kagome spoke up before Inu-Yasha could reject the poor girl. "Why don't you come with us?"  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.  
Isamu looked suspiciously at Inu-Yasha. "O-Okay."  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Inu-Yasha barked at Isamu.  
"To confirm why I came to this village." Isamu snapped. She snuck into Sesshoumaru's room.  
"Hey. Wait! The guy whose in there is a Youkai and hates humans!"  
"I am no human." She stepped back into the room. "I am Youkai."  
'She can't be a demon. She smells of human, and she looks like no demon either...' Inu-Yasha thought. 


End file.
